Der Geheimnis
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Rei. El joven y aristocrático Kai Hiwatari está marcado para casarse, sin embargo hará todo lo posible para que eso no suceda. Sin embargo, sentirá algo muy distinto una vez que la tenga a su lado... pero no será a ella quien ame. CAPÍTULO 4
1. Capítulo I

**Der Geheimnis - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 1_

**Personajes:** _Kai & Rei _

**Contenido:** _Yaoi, lemon, AU _

**Disclaimer:** _Ya saben _

**Observaciones Generales: **_Hola, estimados lectores y lectoras! Aquí yo de nuevo con más un proyecto, espero que les guste y aguardo sus comentarios._

* * *

El inmenso y callado palacete de mármol, en una de las principales avenidas de Moscú, poseía apenas tres ventanas iluminadas, las cuales correspondían al mismo aposento. Con su arquitectura pretensiosa, parecía haber sido proyectada para que las personas se percataran prontamente de su presencia, los arcos y columnatas corintias semejaban antiguos jardines griegos, a los cuales trataba de emular. Mismo en aquel periodo frío, las plantas guardaban sus pocas hojas verde oscuro al resguardo de las inmensas paredes del palacete, en espera de tiempos mejores y más cálidos; las ventanas, cuyos vidrios inferiores eran transparentes y los superiores eran azules, aparecían con las cortinas parcialmente corridas, y en su interior se veía el débil resplandor de una chimenea donde ardían los leños, en un rojizo amontonamiento que despedía a veces algunas chispas. En el interior de esa sala se podían apreciar la silueta de dos personas sentadas en pesados sillones de contornos excesivamente curvados y diseñados, las patas terminadas en algo que semejaba patas de leones doradas, y el tapizado de tafetán azul oscuro. Eran una pareja, que por sus trajes evidenciaban pertenecer a la alta aristocracia, visto que siempre parecían estar vestidos para una fiesta pero sin embargo nunca se dejaban ver con otras vestiduras que no fueran aquellas. El hombre, con el cabello algo encanecido y perilla muy cuidada, vestía un traje negro con un alfiler de zafiros en la solapa; la mujer poseía tez muy pálida, sus cabellos caían grácilmente sobre sus hombros y rozaban su vestido de seda amarillo, con puños franceses y bordados en el cuello, del cual sobresalía un florón de tul primorosamente hecho. Frente a ellos se encontraba un joven alto y esbelto, vestido de la misma forma que su padre pero con un traje grisáceo, del mismo color que sus cabellos. 

– .¡Ya he dicho que sí!. – gritó el hombre, furioso – no me interesa lo que digas, ya está decidido.

– .¡Pero no lo quiero!. – contestó el joven en el mismo tono – No es porque esté llegando cerca de cumplir veinte años que tiene que ser así.

– .¿Quién eres tú para contradecir a tu padre, Kai?. – dijo el hombre con voz sibilante - .¡Sabes bien que en nuestra familia las cosas son así!.

– .¡No me interesa cómo son las cosas en nuestra familia!. – dijo Kai, desafiante - .¡Ya he dicho que no me quiero casar!.

– Dentro de algunos días conocerás a tu pretendiente – dijo el hombre, más contenido pero con tono autoritario – vas a aceptarla, Kai, vas a aceptarla…

– .¡Haré con que se arrepienta de haberme conocido!. – replicó el bicolor, haciendo que su padre se levantara abruptamente del sillón, rojo de furia.

– .¡Vete de aquí, Kai!. .¡Vete!. – gritó el mayor, exasperado, mientras su esposa lo tomaba del brazo, intentando apaciguarlo de su enojo.

– Por favor, Anton, no deberías alterarte tanto así – replicó la mujer, haciéndolo retornar a su sillón – bien sabes que a Kai le disgusta hablar sobre ese asunto, y tú le insistes desde que hizo dieciocho – añadió con voz conciliadora.

– Pero es que me saca del quicio, Olga, .¡me saca del quicio!. – respondió el padre, gesticulando – si continua con esa conducta rebelde, .¿qué dirán por ahí, eh?. ¡Que es un vagabundo que no se interesa por nada!.

– Talvez sea demasiado joven para esas cosas – replicó Olga, tomándole de la mano a su marido – también éramos cuando nos casamos, .¿recuerdas?.

– Sí, es cierto… pero no fue el fin del mundo. De veras que no sé cuáles son los intereses de Kai, se pasa por ahí, pensando sabrá el diablo en qué cosas, lo que le propongo para que estudie no quiere – contestó Anton, respirando profundamente.

– Querido, quizás debas darle un tiempo más para que…

– .¿Tiempo para qué, Olga?. – interrumpió su esposo – ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar y escoger lo que quisiera, pero no lo hace. Y en ese caso tendré que tomar las decisiones por su beneficio, y para que tome consciencia de las cosas creo firmemente que debe casarse.

– .¿Ya te has decidido con quién será?. – preguntó Olga, resignada.

– Con la hija de Krylov, Irina… definitivamente es la mejor elección – replicó Anton, meditando – proviene de la mejor familia de Moscú, perfectamente de nuestra categoría y muy bien citados.

– Iré a ver a Kai – declaró Olga, levantándose.

– Debe estar enfurruñado por los rincones, ese bueno para nad…

– .¡Anton!. ¡No lo llames así!. – reprendió la mujer, su esposo se encogió de hombros.

Los tacones de sus zapatos resonaban con un ruído casi metálico contra los escalones de mármol, la poca iluminación tenía a Olga con cuidados mayores para no tropezar contra los costosos tapetes persas que cubrían la mayor parte de los pisos. Entreabrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de Kai, lo halló allí, en efecto, contemplando con tristeza la nieve que caía por la ventana, sentado en un diván y abrazándose las rodillas. No volteó la cabeza al escuchar el crujir de la puerta.

– Kai – llamó su madre, con voz bondadosa – no debes hacer tanto caso a tu padre… sabes bien que él tiene momentos de mal genio – repuso, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

– No quiero casarme – fue lo único que dijo el bicolor, con voz algo quebrada.

– No debes pensar así, Kai… piensa que vivirás con alguien a quien vas amar y te amará, .¿comprendes?. Al principio es un poco difícil, pero luego de algún tiempo uno se acostumbra. No es el fin del mundo, al final de cuentas – explicó Olga, ya sentada a su lado y tomándolo de las manos.

– Pero yo no necesito a nadie para eso… y además, .¿cómo puedo amar a alguien que no conozco?. – preguntó Kai, sus ojos rubíes se estremecían, anhelantes de comprensión.

– Nosotros no nacemos conociendo a todas las personas – repuso su madre, en el tono de voz que reconfortaba y tranquilizaba al bicolor – yo no nací conociéndole a tu padre, y sin embargo nos casamos… además, sabes que tu padre es una persona inteligente, siempre querrá tu bien, entonces no debes desconfiar de su elección para tu esposa – finalizó.

Su madre se levantó, y en silencio se retiró del aposento. El bicolor siguió mirando la nieve que caía sin parar, cada vez entendía menos de eso.

Cuando era pequeño, Kai Hiwatari era la adoración de su padre y la devoción de su madre. No había cosa que le negaran, insistían en presentarlo con sus mejores galas en todos los acontecimientos sociales y fiestas que hubieran en las residencias de los aristócratas, pocos eran los que no quedaban impresionados con la inteligencia y educación del niño que un día sería el futuro heredero de tantos millones. Con el tiempo fue creciendo, y sus anteriores deseos se convirtieron en moderadas peticiones, su antigua cortesía cambió a una indiferente hosquedad; sus padres, alarmados, observaban la conducta cada vez más introvertida de su hijo, el hijo único que tanto idolatraban y que iban perdiendo. Conductas introvertidas no quedaban muy bien vistos en las clases sociales elevadas.

Decidieron entonces incentivarlo a que _deseara cosas_, pero no había nada que Kai deseara y no tuviera ya. Era indiferente con las cosas materiales, gastaba dinero como si no se tratara más que de papeles impresos y piezas metálicas amarillas, y no obtenía ninguna satisfacción con eso. Su padre, metódico, decidió que debería estudiar alguna carrera, de preferencia que fuera aceptable en los círculos sociales; ni Medicina y tampoco Derecho le llamó mucho la atención, era exasperante que a Kai le gustara rumiar sus pensamientos andando sin rumbo, haciendo demostración de su aguda inteligencia apenas cuando le daba las ganas. Guardarse los conocimientos y no mostrárselos a nadie tampoco era bien visto por las clases sociales elevadas.

Como última opción, su padre decidió que debería casarse. Aquella idea tomó completamente desprevenido a Kai, no esperaba que lo obligara a tal cosa con tanta prontitud; esquivó con su típica testarudez ese asunto desde que cumplió deciocho años, fecha que la propuesta fue lanzada por su padre, no muy en serio pero lo suficiente para que se acostumbrara con la idea. Y aquel día la decisión final de su padre se había formado: iba a casarse, sin derecho a reclamaciones.

La sola idea de vivir con otra persona de su misma edad _para siempre_ era algo que daba escalofríos al bicolor. Principalmente en lo referente a la duración del relacionamiento. .¿Y cómo sería amar a una mujer _de veras_?. Se preguntó Kai, pensativo. Desconocía en absoluto cualquier especie de amor que no proviniera de sus padres o de sus jugarretas con cualquier señorita de la Academia, dado el carácter frívolo de este último lo llamaba de "entretenimiento". Habían docenas de chicas que suspiraban y se declaraban de alguna forma a Kai todos los días, pero él hacía caso omiso a tales demostraciones de afecto. .¿Tendría que tener hijos con ella?. .¡Al diablo con esos pensamientos!. El bicolor se levantó abruptamente del diván, pensar en ese asunto y profundizarse en él apenas le daba aversión. Apenas tenía una certeza: no iba casarse, haría todo lo posible para que no se concretizara aquello.

* * *

_Sip, un capítulo algo corto, pero veremos próximamente qué sucederá con Kai... será que se casará y Rei no va a entrar en esta historia? (creo que algo malo me va a pasar si la historia va así xD). En el próximo capi veremos cuál será la participación de Rei. Saludos y hasta la próxima!!_


	2. Capítulo II

**Der Geheimnis - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

La botella de coñac gorgoteó al despejar su contenido en dos finas copas de cristal, con bordes de oro, y después fue parar en manos de dos hombres. El padre de Kai, Anton, levantó brevemente la copa y luego bebió la mitad, mientras el otro hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban sentados en mullidos sillones, en la sala. 

– Y bien, Aleksei, te he llamado aquí para concretizar los últimos detalles del casamiento de nuestros hijos – señaló Anton – ya sabes cómo es mi hijo, es algo reacio al matrimonio, pero no será un impedimento de gravedad.

– .¡Oh, sí!. El muchacho me hace recordar a mí mismo, en la juventud – replicó Aleksei, nostálgico – tampoco quería casarme, pero después que conocí a mi actual esposa, a veces pienso cómo me las pasaba sin ella…

– .¿Crees conveniente que sea este final de semana?. – indagó Anton, mesándose los cabellos.

– Hmmm… de mi parte, creo que está bien. El plazo de seis meses expira precisamente esta semana, y el dote de mi hija ya está preparado – contestó Aleksei.

– .¿En serio?. – cuestionó Anton.

– En efecto. Siete millones y medio de _chervonets_, y personal de la servidumbre – puntualizó Aleksei – en relación a la casa…

– No te preocupes por eso, cederé una de mis propiedades a ellos, no es muy distante de aquí – interrumpió Anton.

– Mi hija Irina siempre comenta con su madre que está deseosa de conocer a Kai – comentó Aleksei – es una buena niña, sé que agradará a tu hijo.

– .¡Por supuesto!. Kai hará feliz a tu hija, no tengas dudas de eso – puntualizó Anton, sonriente – por favor, quédate para la cena, Aleksei.

El padre de Kai hizo entrar al invitado al comedor, lugar fastuoso por sus dorados y mármoles allí expuestos. La mesa era grandiosa, daba cabida para doce invitados pero en aquella noche serían apenas cuatro, Aleksei quedó sentado precisamente frente a Kai, quien hacía gala de una mirada hosca y desinteresada. Los exquisitos platillos eran abundantes y variados, sin embargo la cena fue algo incómoda por el mutismo del bicolor, quien respondía a preguntas del invitado apenas con monosílabos secos; su padre, alterado por el enojo, evitó decir tonterías frente a Aleksei, pero estaba preparándose mentalmente para soltarle un sermón tan pronto se retirara el visitante. Tal cosa no sucedió, ya que Kai terminó la cena a toda velocidad y se marchó a su cuarto, sin esperar a nadie; los avergonzados anfitriones intentaron ofrecer disculpas por lo sucedido, pero Aleksei hizo un ademán, restándole importancia al hecho.

El día estipulado para el casamiento llegó y Kai no estaba enterado del hecho. Apenas supo en el día, cuando su padre le informó solemnemente y su madre se adelantó para acalmar los ánimos del primero que se exaltara; el bicolor hizo caso omiso al aviso, ocupándose en cosas más importantes como contar los copos de nieve que caían por su ventana, pero no tardó mucho para que su padre viniera de nuevo, ahora con otro tono de voz, avisarle que debería estar vestido y presentable _ya_, teniendo en cuenta que lo esperaban para llevárselo a la iglesia.

El bicolor no tardó mucho en arreglarse, lucía un impecable traje negro, perfecto hasta los mínimos detalles. Con una expresión resignada subió al carruaje, acompañado de sus padres, hasta la Catedral que habría de convertirlo en hombre hecho y derecho.

Una pequeña nevasca comenzó a caer en la plomiza tarde, los cristales de hielo caían, diáfanos, sobre los hombros del traje del bicolor, quien bajó del carruaje. En las escalinatas la aguardaba quien sería su futura esposa, Irina.

Kai se ruborizó un poco al verla. Era bellísima, sus cabellos castaño claros contrastaban con su rosáceo cutis, y unos vivaces ojos verdes acompañaban la tímida sonrisa que esbozó al ver al apuesto novio llegando. Al acercarse el bicolor verificó que ella era de menor talla, tomó la delicada mano que Irina le ofreció antes de entrar por los portales; sus dedos eran finos y delgados, tibios y rosados. Su vestido de novia, de amplios volados color blanco y bordado de perlas, parecía realzar más su felicidad, resplandecía en aquel atuendo. Con pasos lentos fueron acercándose al altar, sin embargo Kai no se concentraba en la ceremonia, apenas dejaba su mente divagar, volar lejos, como dándole adiós a su vida pasada, lamentando que su tiempo en libertad hubiera sido tan corto y que ahora, en la flor de su juventud, sería estúpidamente truncada. Las palabras cruzaron sus oídos sin que él llegara a comprenderlos del todo, respondió mecánicamente a las preguntas, pero volvió a poner los pies en la tierra cuando escuchó la frase:

– Ahora puede besar a la novia.

El bicolor se sonrojó hasta lo indecible, .¿No estaban diciéndolo en serio, verdad?. .¿Tendría que besarla _de veras_?. Kai permaneció paralizado durante algunos segundos, sin saber qué hacer a ciencia cierta. Con cierta dosis de vergüenza Kai se acercó a la que sería su esposa de allí en adelante, besándola aunque no tan convincentemente. Los vítores de los presentes no fueron oídos por Kai, mientras salían de la Catedral en dirección de su nueva residencia, yendo de brazo dado con Irina, su nueva esposa.

Y la nieve caía… Hiwatari pensó que era hasta apropiado la nieve cayendo sobre ellos, cayendo como también lo hacía sobre las frías lápidas de los cementerios, lecho de todas las ilusiones perdidas, así como sería su matrimonio. Su mutismo se extendió hasta llegar a su casa, su nueva casa, tan vacía como era su propia existencia y tanto como sería en el futuro.

– .¡Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Kai!. – dijo Irina, con voz emocionada. También era la primera vez que el bicolor se percató de la voz de su esposa, hasta entonces no había prestado atención en su tono, en su pronunciación, pero era de un timbre femenino y bien modulado.

– .¡Hmpf!. – dijo Kai por toda respuesta, subiendo en silencio por las escaleras. Conocía esa casa desde su niñez pues había pasado un buen trozo de ella en ese palacete, después de algunos años sus padres decidieron mudarse a otra casa mayor y esta había quedado cerrada durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaba limpio y amueblado otra vez.

La habitación de ambos era donde estaba el cuarto de Kai, espacioso y con tres ventanas dando al jardín de enfrente. Y había una cama… .¡pero apenas _una_ cama, para ellos _dos_!. La idea aterró al bicolor, dormir con otra persona al lado le resultaba inconcebible. Tenía un sentido muy definido de territorio particular, y la cama donde dormía era uno de los más sagrados; apenas él dormía en su cama, nadie más. Ahora resultaba que tendría que compartir la mitad de su lecho con otra persona, y por si fuera poco, .¡por toda la vida!. Kai dio varias vueltas en la habitación, mientras su esposa, curiosa pero a la vez recelosa de los extraños comportamientos que su nuevo marido ahora exhibía, miraba en silencio recostada por el marco de la puerta. Irina entró, levantando cuidadosamente la punta de su vestido de novia, hasta llegar a la cama, donde se sentó.

– Estoy muy feliz que estamos juntos ahora, Kai – dijo Irina, aunque sin mucha convicción.

– Yo también – contestó el bicolor, en un tono neutro.

– Durante meses quise saber cómo eras – agregó su esposa, sonriendo casi para sí misma.

– .¿Meses?. – indagó el sorprendido bicolor, pues él se había enterado de la elección de su padre días atrás, apenas.

– .¡Sí!. Y mis padres me dijeron cómo eras, qué aspecto tenías… supuse que eras bien parecido, Kai – susurró, haciendo que el ruso parpadeara confuso – a medida que fui conociéndote através de ellos, yo… me fui enamorando cada vez más de ti. Y cada noche, antes de dormir, pensaba si eras en efecto como ellos decían, y con ese pensamiento me dormía. Aún no nos conocemos bien, Kai, pero… espero que sí seas como siempre creí que eras – mencionó, mirando el suelo – yo te amo – finalizó, clavando sus esmeraldinas orbes en las de Kai.

Y Kai pudo ver, pasmado, lo que los ojos de Irina transmitían. Existía algo en la profundidad verde de aquellas íris que le daba escalofríos, haciéndole sentir extrañas sensaciones que lo perturbaba, era en efecto el avasallador sentimiento del amor trasluciendo en sus ojos. Pero Irina no veía lo mismo en las rubiáceas orbes del bicolor, ambas resplandecían pero como si estuvieran sumergidas en un mar agitado, como si en ellos hubiera cabida apenas para la confusión, dando la sensación de que todo no pasaba de un embarazoso error. No obstante, el bicolor se acercó de Irina y, tomándola en brazos, la besó como nunca en su vida había hecho. Quería creer que su matrimonio sería feliz, que era posible mudar las circunstancias actuales, que él mismo mudaría con ella y con todos. Al separarse, Irina sonrió, talvez Hiwatari fuera tan bueno o mejor de lo que hubiera soñado antes…

Esa noche la cena fue en el salón de fiestas de la residencia, donde hubieron muchos invitados. Hubo todo tipo de bebidas, excepto las no-alcohólicas, y carne asada de todos los especímenes animales, después de cierto tiempo lo que era una fiesta de casamiento se transformó en juerga; algunos de los caballeros más alterados y de rostros colorados se durmieron en los divanes, con el sueño beatífico que proporciona las grandes dosis de bebidas espirituosas, mientras que los otros, más animados, se reunieron en una mesa para jugar al _poker_ y el _baccarat_, apostando sumas de dinero que sus ojos borrosos no llegaban a distinguir los ceros que venían después del millar. El invitado principal, Hiwatari, no había bebido tanto… apenas lo suficiente para no sentir muy bien los pies dentro de los zapatos, y para tener la divertida sensación de estar pisando sobre las nubes. Irina le reconvino varias veces, en tono amable, que no se excediera tanto, pero a cada copa los argumentos del bicolor se tornaban más pastosos, de modo que su esposa no insistió más. Los ojos del bicolor eran más aguzados después de unas copas de vodka, y hacía más de media hora que perseguía con la vista a alguien que pertenecía a la servidumbre, a los cuales había conocido apenas esa tarde. Sus ojos no lo engañaban cuando veía la silueta de una persona vestida de negro y blanco, pero sí le jugaban malas pasadas cuando trataba de identificarla entre los invitados, constantemente se perdía y volvía a aparecer. Lo que facilitaba verla, mismo que siempre le daba la espalda, era que poseía una larga y espesa cabellera negra, atada meticulosamente con una cinta blanca.

– Espera un poco aquí – dijo Kai con resolución a su esposa, mientras se levantaba con alguna dificultad de su sillón.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, el bicolor recorrió entre los invitados, algunos de los cuales lo saludaban y ofrecían más una copa, pero que él cortésmente rechazaba. La mente del ruso no estaba procesando muy bien la lógica de buscar a una persona que le había atraído justamente en la fiesta de su casamiento, pero de todas formas seguía su camino, mirando disimuladamente entre las masas de invitados, hasta que pudo hallar aquella inconfundible cabellera. No sólo contempló los cabellos como también se permitió, con una buena dosis de descaro, explorar desde la espalda hasta la cintura y un poco más debajo de la persona desconocida. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la persona.

– .¿En qué puedo servirlo, señor?. – dijo esa persona, con una abierta sonrisa.

El bicolor, enmudecido, apenas miró de arriba abajo a quien tenía delante de si, no dando crédito a la persona que le había llamado la atención. .¡_Es un hombre_!. pensó el transtornado ruso.

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo III

**Der Geheimnis - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 3_

* * *

El par de ambarinas orbes que poseía el indivíduo se percataron pronto del desastre que venía. Con rapidez soltó la bandeja sobre la mesa más cercana, y con destreza increíble sostuvo al bicolor que parecía a punto de desfallecer, sus piernas tambaleantes se doblaron, como queriendo derrumbarse al suelo. Quedaron allí, entrelazados en un vergonzoso abrazo, mientras la persona sujetaba a Kai por uno de los brazos y la cintura, la ridiculez se hizo patente cuando un par de finas copas de cristal se deslizaron de la bandeja y se estrellaron contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. Como por acto reflejo, todas las personas desviaron la vista hacia los dos, parados en el centro del salón, bajo las luces de los candelabros. El sofocado hombre de ambarinas orbes y facciones orientales cargó como pudo al bicolor, hasta depositarlo en un sillón. 

– .¡Oh, cielos, Kai!. .¿Qué te pasa?. – exclamó su esposa, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hasta el ruso, cuya expresión confusa parecía eternizarse en su rostro.

– No se preocupe, señora, no es nada grave – dijo el oriental, tratando de calmarla – sin duda alguna es por causa de la bebida, talvez no tenga mucha resistencia. .¿Desea que prepare algo para él?.

– Sí, Rei, haga algo que lo mejor que le parezca. .¡El punto es que se recupere pronto!. – dijo Irina, preocupada.

La obnubilada vista del bicolor percibió los contornos de Rei alejándose, .¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan mal así de pronto?. Tenía un gusto amargo de alcohol en la boca, quizás sí se excedió en beber. Se preocupó demasiado en olvidar que aquella era su fiesta de casamiento, que la mujer a su lado era su esposa, y que le parecía muchísimo más interesante las provocativas formas de lo que posteriormente resultó ser un mero sirviente que no pertenecía al sexo femenino. Cuanto más meditaba en esas cosas, en medio a los vapores alcohólicos, tanto más parecía entrar en estupor, deseaba quedar inmóvil, ya que todo lo que hacía lo complicaba. Su vista fue abruptamente ocupada por una superficie blanca y brillante, con detalles dorados, el bicolor tardó varios segundos en percatarse que aquello frente a sus narices era una taza de porcelana. Quien lo sostenía era Rei.

– Beba esto, señor – dijo el oriental, a Kai los sonidos que escuchaba le parecían apagados y la voz de Rei no era excepción – té de hierbas de la montaña. Se pondrá bien en cuestión de un rato.

Kai meneó la cabeza a uno y otro lado, indeciso. Con dificultad sorbió el contenido oscuro de la humeante taza, sintió el pronunciado gusto amargo que poseía el líquido, sin embargo, bebió hasta la última gota, aunque por unos instantes se ahogó cuando sus dedos rozaron los de Rei, al tratar de sujetar la taza. El chino se retiró con la taza en manos, mientras Kai recostó la cabeza contra la pared.

– .¿Cómo te sientes, Kai?. – perguntó con voz solícita su esposa.

– .¡Estoy bien!. – fue la irritada y pastosa respuesta del bicolor – quiero recostarme un rato – expresó.

Irina solicitó de nuevo el auxilio de Rei para que Kai se levantara, lo llevaron por los extensos y desérticos corredores mientras los invitados permanecían en la sala, sin percatarse mucho del hecho. Lograron depositar a Kai sobre el lecho, Rei se volteó hacia Irina.

– Vuelva usted al salón, señora, no debe dejar los invitados a solas – reconvino el oriental – no se preocupe, dentro de un rato ya estará volviendo su marido allá. Déjelo a mi cuidado.

Asintiendo agradecida, Irina se retiró con pasos rápidos, mientras Rei cerraba con cuidado la puerta. La mirada fija y vidriosa del ruso era indicativo que estaba más alterado que nunca, sin embargo a partir de eso volvería a sí después de algún tiempo. Kai se dejó escurrir sobre las sábanas, intentando reposar la cabeza sobre las almohadas, pero prontamente desistió de la idea al percibir que así era peor. Trabajando en silencio, Rei cuidó que la iluminación no fuera excesiva ni tampoco que faltara nada a Kai. El bicolor seguía con lenta mirada al oriental.

– .¿Cómo te llamas?. – preguntó Kai, con cierta dificultad.

– Me llamo Rei, para servirlo, señor – contestó el chino con tono afable y servicial – usted se sobrepasó un poco con esto, señor… las bebidas requieren prudencia – agregó.

– Rei… - murmuró Kai una vez, aunque en su mente lo repitió veinte veces para asegurarse que no olvidaría en su ebriedad – no me sobrepasé, apenas tomé unas copas.

– Sí, claro, claro – acordó Rei, sonriendo – cualquier cosa que necesite, apenas pida.

Kai vio al oriental sentarse en un sillón, a un extremo de la habitación. Para su suerte, los efectos del alcohol parecían haber cedido un poco, podía permitirse apreciar un poco a la persona que estaba ahí. .¡Benditas copas!. Conseguía pensar todo lo que se le antojaba acerca del sirviente que aguardaba sus órdenes sin ninguna crisis moral, no le estaba importando que fuera hombre o que viniera de otro mundo. Apenas estudiaba su rostro, los dorados ojos que lo cautivaban cuanto más los miraba, sus brazos, su esbelta y grácil figura, poseía un magnetismo que estremecía a Kai y el oriental no se enteraba del hecho. "_Si fueras mujer, Rei, no hubiera dudado un segundo siquiera en casarme contigo_", fue el pensamiento que resumía las sensaciones que el bicolor sentía tan sólo con la presencia del oriental.

– .¿Qué dijo?. – preguntó Rei, levantándose con prontitud.

El bicolor abrió grandemente los ojos, aterrado. No sólo había _pensado_ aquello sobre Rei, sino que _sus labios se movieron_ al mismo tiempo que pensó. O sea… dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta. Kai abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero no conseguía, no estaba seguro si apenas pensó sin pronunciar palabra o si sus pensamientos acompañaron todas las letras que Rei acabó de oír.

– .¿Qué?. – dijo Kai a su vez, contestando una pregunta con otra.

– Usted dijo algo, pero no pude comprender, discúlpeme. Quizás aún tenga algunos problemas para hablar bien – dijo Rei, comprensivamente.

– .¡Ahm!. Sí… dije que tenía sed – replicó el ruso, en un murmullo.

El oriental le alcanzó un vaso de agua helada, Kai lo bebió con avidez. Agradecía con fervor a los cielos que Rei no hubiera comprendido sus palabras, a estas alturas Kai no sabía más si dijo aquello en otro idioma o si fue apenas un tartamudeo incoherente.

Los ojos del bicolor fueron poniéndose pesados, con un profundo sueño fue sumiéndose en la oscuridad del inconsciente. Lo último que pudo ver fue a Rei acercándose, le aflojó la corbata y desabotonó el cuello de la camisa, dejó su cabeza ladearse hasta alcanzar la almohada y allí se durmió, mientras el oriental extendió una sábana por encima de él antes de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta en silencio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"_El universo entero hiede a alcohol_".

Ése fue el primer pensamiento de Hiwatari a la mañana siguiente, cuando intentó incorporarse de su lecho y no consiguió debido al extremo cansancio que presentaba, el pesado y poco reparador sueño que tuvo la noche anterior no le sirvió de gran cosa. Movió unos centímetros la cabeza, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor, sentía que algo iba estallarle adentro. Sus apagadas orbes rubíes miraron hacia abajo, notó que no tenía puesto la camisa con que había dormido (esto era raro, no recordaba haberse sacado), sus pantalones también estaban mal puestos, su cinturón había desaparecido (también eso era raro, juraba que no se los había tocado), un revoltijo de sábanas lo cubría y, cuando se volteó, encontró a Irina durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, sus ojos no lograron distinguir mucha ropa en ella, tampoco. .¿Qué había pasado?.

Restregó intensamente sus ojos, intentando recordar lo que hizo, recurriendo a una memoria remota y casi inexistente. Se acordó vagamente que… se había movido (.¿Se movió para hacer qué?. Uno se mueve para infinitas cosas) Y también que algo lo molestaba (También había infinitas opciones, estando ebrio no habría excepciones) Por último, Irina estaba sobre él (.¡Un momento!. Eso era alarmante, .¿No significaba que…?.) Sus ropas, .¿Cómo se había despojado de ellas?.

Todo ese enmarañado de pensamientos y lucubraciones se entrelazaban para presentar ante los perplejos ojos de Kai una escena que él temía y que posiblemente hizo sin tener mayor conciencia. Pensó maquinalmente si fue él quien comenzó aquello o si Irina se aprovechó de la situación… .¡Oh, diablos!. .¿Y si por desgracia esta estupidez trajera un hijo por consecuencia?. Abruptamente Kai se levantó, respirando profundamente, su esposa también lo hizo.

– Ya estás despierto – murmuró Irina, mientras se levantaba y dejaba a la vista su escultural figura – buenos días, Kai – saludó, al tiempo que se acercó para besar la mejilla al bicolor.

– .¿Qué pasó anoche?. – fue la primera pregunta que el ruso hizo, ansiaba conocer la respuesta pero temía que fuese lo peor.

– .¿Anoche?. – repitió Irina, arqueando las cejas – esa es una pregunta que tú deberías contestarme, Kai. Te pusiste como demente y no había forma de sujetarte.

– .¿Eh?. – fue la única frase del bicolor.

– Bueno, yo no sabía qué hacer… entonces comencé a aflojarte las ropas, talvez algo te molestaba, aunque obviamente te pusiste ebrio la noche pasada y esa es una buena razón para ponerte en ese estado – dijo Irina en tono reprensivo.

– Ah, sí, sí… es que… talvez haya bebido en exceso, realmente. Y uno se pone imprevisible – susurró Kai, compungido, aunque interiormente se sentía aliviado porque, al final de cuentas, no había pasado nada de lo que él imaginó.

– Hmmm… no vuelvas a hacer más eso – dijo su esposa en tono autoritario – estropea la mente… y además, Kai, .¡ayer fue nuestro casamiento!. .¿Y qué viene después del casamiento?. La noche de nupcias. Y tú estabas ahí, inconsciente, ni siquiera hubo oportunidad para nada. Aún me debes eso, Kai – dijo Irina, después se levantó y con pasos apresurados se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando al ruso en el lecho.

"_Noche de nupcias_" repitió mentalmente el bicolor, no tuvo la condenada noche de nupcias… .¡los dioses eran benévolos y el universo conspiraba a su favor!. Llegó a sonreír, de forma irónica, al percatarse que se había evitado tal acto casi de forma inconsciente, ni siquiera había pensado que embriagarse sería su via de escape para no tener que estar con su esposa compartiendo momentos íntimos. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, el universo seguía teniendo un aroma etílico, pero la noche de nupcias…

Sus divagaciones fueron bruscamente interrumpidas con la presencia de una extraña silueta que venía aproximándose por la puerta entreabierta. La respiración del bicolor se entrecortó por breves segundos al percibir que era Rei, entrando cautelosamente con una bandeja de plata en manos, cuando vio a Kai sonrió encantadoramente; el ruso desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, sabía que se alteraría con sólo mirar, y también que sería vergonzoso hacerlo delante de un mero sirviente. La suave y calma voz del chino estremeció a Kai por entero, era la primera vez que lo oía sin estar alterado.

– Buenos días, señor, he traído el desayuno – dijo en tono amable – como sé que usted no está gozando de salud plena hoy, he preparado algo especial, nada muy difícil de digerir. Y recomiendo que beba este té de pétalos de jazmín, es excelente para el estómago y un verdadero calmante para el espíritu, si me permite decirlo.

El ruso quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Rei, nunca antes había escuchado un sirviente ensalzar las virtudes de una simple taza de té, suponía que toda esas personas carecían por completo de cualquier rastro de cultura. Y el tono con que hablaba… le hizo pensar en la cumbre de una montaña, coronado por florecillas de todos los colores azotadas por el viento helado.

– Y el pan… - proseguía Rei, sin embargo se detuvo - .¿Le molesto, señor?.

– .¡En absoluto!. – contestó prestamente Kai – dime una cosa, .¿Dónde acaso tú trabajas?.

– Yo trabajo aquí – contestó el chino, extrañado ante la pregunta – soy uno de los funcionarios que la señora Irina trajo en esta casa para trabajar. El padre de la señora Irina nos ha seleccionado para venir aquí, antes de eso trabajábamos todos en casa de su padre.

– Comprendo – dijo Kai, asintiendo – bueno, por ahora no necesitaré más de tus servicios. Puedes retirarte.

– Cualquier cosa, basta apenas que llame, señor – dijo Rei y, haciendo una breve reverencia, salió.

Kai miró detenidamente la pesada bandeja que reposaba en su regazo, efectivamente allí estaba la taza con los pétalos de jazmín flotando plácidamente en el líquido pardo. Fue la primera cosa que bebió, suspiró largamente al sentir el aroma dulzón y lejano que provenía de la taza, pensó nuevamente en la montaña, podía ver, casi, el maltratado arbusto en la cumbre, con las hojas rasgadas por el viento y quemadas por el hielo, pero con los firmes pétalos exhalando su perfume para que el viento lo llevase por doquier. En verdad el té era un calmante para el espíritu, Kai se sentía mejor, incluso, pero quizás más debido a las palabras de Rei que al té propiamente dicho.

* * *

_El universo hiede a alcohol... ese podría ser el nuevo título del fic xD... pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este capi, ya que Kai apareció a la mañana siguiente casi sin ropas y sabrá el diablo cómo se sacó (aunque parece que, en el fondo, la idea del casamiento y "noche de nupcias" le deja aterrado xD)... espero sus opiniones, y hasta pronto!_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Der Geheimnis - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 4_

* * *

– K-Kai… a-ahh… 

– Irina… hum…

Los brazos fuertes de Kai la sujetaron contra el lecho, impidiendo que se acercara demasiado, al tiempo que sus cadenciosos movimientos lo acercaban al clímax. Concentrado apenas en la escalofriante y perturbadora sensación que tenía, el bicolor disfrutaba de cada embestida; el placer que extraía de aquel acto era sublime, intenso, maravilloso. Las fuerzas huyeron de él cuando, sin poder más contenerse, alcanzó el orgasmo de forma definitiva, las rápidas y fugaces emisiones de fluido seminal acabaron por derrumbarlo en la cama. Con prontitud se retiró de su interior, hundiendo la cabeza sobre las almohadas.

Escuchó de forma apagada algunas palabras que su esposa dijo, pero no las escuchó ni le interesó. Aquella era la primera vez que sostenían relaciones Kai y su esposa, pero acabó concretizándose luego de quince días de su matrimonio; cada noche el bicolor inventaba una nueva excusa, eso cuando no tomaba una copa de vodka de tal forma que, al acercársele, tuviera un aliento tan terrible que convencería cualquiera que estaba en último grado de embriaguez. Lo aplazó hasta que debió ceder, pero no se ilusionó demasiado antes ni quedó satisfecho con el resultado después.

Ciertamente había llegado al orgasmo aunque el modo como llegó fue indiferente, sentía que podría haber sido con Irina o a solas, como en la adolescencia. No definía aquello como una _relación_, pero sí como una _masturbación en par_, tal era su actitud respecto a los deseos de su esposa, en contrapartida a satisfacer sus propios anhelos. Prometió que no repetiría más tal acto con ella, al menos no tan pronto.

Lo que abrumaba a Kai eran los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente mientras lo realizaba. No pensaba en ella, en sus quejidos, en sus movimientos, apenas pensaba… en Rei. Tan pronto comenzó a pensar en él, en que _podría_ estar haciéndolo con él, en que estaba _efectivamente_ haciéndolo con él, su excitación sobrepasó los límites. De pronto no eran más los brazos de Irina los que sujetaba, pero sí los del sumiso oriental, cuyas hermosas y húmedas orbes ambarinas podía verlas, anhelantes de pasión y deseo. Sentía que aquel liso y suave abdomen podría ser el de él, mientras se debatía entre sus brazos y clamaba con lastimera voz que no fuera tan brusco… todo eso podría ser Rei en su fantasía. Y con esos pensamientos en la cabeza Kai logró alcanzar la exquisita y avasalladora sensación que lo hizo perder conciencia de sí mismo durante algunos segundos. Había hecho el amor con Irina en la realidad, y con Rei en su mente.

– Vamos, Kai, levántate, es tarde – oyó a Irina decir, mientras recogía sus ropas e iba al cuarto de baño.

El bicolor se incorporó lentamente de la cama, estiró los brazos y crujió los nudillos; se sentía bastante bien a pesar de todo, sin duda el desayuno estaría listo en el salón de abajo. Allí encontraría a Rei, con cierto entusiasmo bajó las escaleras, deseando ser el primero a verlo antes que su esposa bajara junto a él. El chino lo saludó con una breve reverencia y una franca sonrisa en los labios, ajeno por completo a los pensamientos y fantasías de Kai; el ruso correspondió con un breve gesto de la cabeza, como correspondía a alguien de su categoría.

– Deseo apenas recordarlo que hoy tiene marcado una visita general a las instalaciones del Ferrocarril, señor – dijo Rei, mientras Kai se acomodaba en la silla.

– .¿Y cómo tú sabes de eso?. – inquirió el ruso, perplejo ante el anuncio.

– También me ocupo de esas cosas – replicó el oriental, sonriendo – caso usted haya olvidado.

– No, aún me acuerdo perfectamente – murmuró Kai – y tú me acompañarás.

– P-Pero, señor, hay muchas cosas aún para hacer y…

– Me acompañarás y fin del asunto – repitió el bicolor, enfadado.

– Sí, señor…

Hacía un par de semanas que Kai buscaba una excusa convincente para quedar a solas con Rei. El chino era tan atareado con los quehaceres generales de la inmensa casa que cuidaba, de modo que sobraba poco tiempo para hallarlo holgazaneando; Kai detestaba las personas que no se ocupaban en nada, y cada vez más ese aspecto se encajaba en Irina.

Kai era propietario de una línea de ferrocarriles cargueros, los cuales cruzaban de este a oeste el extenso territorio ruso. Las grandes y sólidas locomotivas de hierro negras, tiznadas de carbón y con interminables hileras de vagones eran una pasión para el bicolor, de modo que sus padres no titubearon en adquirir una compañía de mediano porte, el cual se había declarado en quiebra, por un módico precio. Las macizas estructuras de las calderas y cabinas fueron reparadas a punto para funcionar y Kai ocupaba el puesto de administrador general de la línea. De China a Finlandia, sus trenes cruzaban las taigas, tundras y bosques de abetos y pinos, siempre llevando grandes cantidades de mercaderías, alimentándose las llameantes calderas de muchas toneladas de leña y carbón; esa era otra cosa que fascinaba a Kai en los trenes: las calderas incandescentes, teñidas de un rojo vivo como las llamas del mismo infierno. Pocas cosas lo impresionaban más que la fuerza y la indomabilidad del fuego.

La oficina donde Kai ejercía su función estaba en uno de los salones que componían la Estación Central de Ferrocarriles, un edificio de ladrillos blanqueados y techo de tejas compuesto por medio centenar de otras dependencias, entre oficinas, departamentos gubernamentales, despachos internacionales y comercios al mayoreo. Las puertas marrones eran todas iguales, apenas diferenciándose por lo números de bronce clavados en los marcos o por eventuales placas que tuvieran. El que pertenecía a Kai era el 41.

Luego de un agradable recorrido por las nevadas calles, Kai y Rei llegaron a la Estación. El chino abrió las puertas y ventanas, intentando hacer circular el aire enrarecido que permanecía en el recinto, mientras el bicolor recogía un manojo de correspondencia que habían deslizado por la rendija del buzón. De un vistazo Kai pudo percatarse que la mayoría de aquellos papeles eran órdenes de salida y entrada de sus líneas, los cuales debía firmar y entregar antes de las nueve de la mañana. Con expresión concentrada el bicolor se sentó en su mesa, el silencio apenas era cortado por el eventual rasgoneo de su más reciente adquisición, una lapicera fuente, algo que inventaron poco tiempo atrás y que costaba una fortuna comprarlo. Por su lado, Rei intentaba ocuparse en cualquier cosa que no fuera quedarse sentado, era casi compulsivo por alguna tarea.

– .¿Qué te parece si permaneces quieto un rato?. – lo increpó Kai, sintiéndose molesto por las constantes interrupciones.

– L-Lo siento, señor, es que veo muchas cosas desordenadas aquí y…

– Hmmm… si lo que tanto deseas es trabajar, entonces… .¿Sabes leer, verdad?. – preguntó el bicolor.

– Por supuesto que sí – replicó el oriental, aunque eso no era de suponerse con mucha facilidad entre personas de su categoría .

– Ocúpate de ordenar aquel archivador. Las carpetas deben estar en orden alfabética – señaló el bicolor.

Rei abrió las cuatro gavetas que componía un archivador de madera para encontrarse con un desabarajuste total. Ninguna de las carpetas correspondía con la siguiente, había decenas de ellas; de un tirón las echó sobre una mesa, haciendo con ellas una pila inmensa de archivos sin orden. El bicolor se sintió algo enfadado por el ruído, aunque lo toleraba porque estaba trabajando… y porque era Rei.

El ojidorado hurgó entre las carpetas como un topo, sacando algunas de la montaña. Hizo dos hileras de trece carpetas en el suelo, cada una con una letra del alfabeto, tomó un puñado de las otras carpetas y comenzó a arrojarlas unas sobre otras, demorándose fracciones de segundo en identificar las letras y luego ponerlas en las pilas que le correspondían. El pasmado bicolor dejó su tarea de lado para contemplarlo, la combinación de memoria fotográfica y destreza manual no eran vistos diariamente por Kai. Minutos después Rei concluyó su tarea, dejando a la vista veintiséis pilas de carpetas organizadas alfabéticamente, los dividió en cuatro partes y los puso en las gavetas, las cuales se deslizaron con facilidad después del arreglo.

– Vaya… creo que, después de todo, deberías venir a trabajar más a menudo aquí – comentó el bicolor, satisfecho con la organización.

El oriental apenas hizo gesto de sonreír humildemente a Kai, servicial como siempre. Se ocupó de otras cosas menores durante el lapso en que el ruso se ocupaba en rubricar y sellar las correspondencias, todas requiriendo su atención con más urgencia que nunca. El bicolor sonrió al abrir un sobre, muy maltratado por la distancia que recorrió hasta llegar a sus manos, leyó el formulario cuidadosamente elaborado que contenía dicho sobre y dijo:

– Interesante… la locomotiva 516 estará mañana aquí, en la Estación.

– Eso es bueno, señor – murmuró Rei, aunque no entendía el significado especial de la llegada de un tren.

– .¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir, Rei?. – continuó Kai, con expresión casi feliz – el 516 llega hasta las fronteras de China, intercambiando mercaderías… .¿No desearías ir hasta allá?.

– N-No entiendo cómo podría ser eso, señor – balbuceó Rei, visiblemente perturbado.

– Es simples – replicó el bicolor, recostándose en su sillón – yo también iré hasta allá, ordenaré que acoplen mi vagón personal y en cuestión de días llegaremos a destino.

El vagón personal al cual Kai se refería era una unidad especialmente adaptada, el cual iba unido al final de todos los vagones de carga cuando era necesario. De esa forma se trasladaba a cualquiera de las ciudades por donde pasara una de sus líneas; el interior del vagón contaba con dos dormitorios y una pequeña sala, decorados según el gusto poco convencional del bicolor, pareciendo un intermediario de una habitación barroca y una taberna irlandesa. Sería innecesario agregar que Rei también estaba incluido en el paquete de viaje al cual Kai se refería.

– .¿Quiere decir que yo también…?. – comenzó Rei.

– .¿Hace cuánto tiempo no vas allá, Rei?. – interrumpió el ruso.

– Bueno, no sé… quizás cinco años, talvez más – contestó el oriental, reticente.

– Pues ahora es una excelente oportunidad para ir – señaló el bicolor, alegre con la respuesta del chino – además, yo debo ir de cualquier manera, renovaré los contratos con mis proveedores por más dos años… no tienes inconvenientes en acompañarme en un viaje así, .¿No es cierto?.

El sorprendido chino apenas hizo ademán de menear la cabeza negativamente, pensando en cómo tal propuesta surgió con tanta rapidez, nunca antes había trabajado para alguien que le tuviera tanta confianza con tan poco tiempo de convivencia. Por su parte, Kai reflexionaba seriamente: "_Debo renovar aquellos papeles, llevaré a Rei cueste lo que cueste… sin embargo, está Irina… tendré que deshacerme de ese estorbo…". _

_Continua..._

* * *

_O sea, no hace un mes que se casaron y Kai ya llama a su esposa de estorbo y se quiere deshacer de ella... qué cosas podría pasar en el viaje que Kai hará y se llevará a Rei? (No contesten, ni sean malpensados xD)... en el próximo capi tendremos más de esos dos (y parece que sólo de esos dos). Espero que les haya gustado esta parte, dejen sus opiniones y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
